


Сверхурочная работа

by Chertopoloh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chertopoloh/pseuds/Chertopoloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто мог предположить, что самый известный саб в популярном БДСМ-журнале – девственник?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сверхурочная работа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(fic) Overtime (R)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/496187) by [GwendolynD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD). 



Дженсен рассматривал разложенные перед ним фотографии – нужно было выбрать те, что войдут в следующий номер, но оставаться профи становилось все труднее и труднее. Для выпуска наняли и отсняли уйму моделей. Оставалось утвердить снимки для последней статьи, но ставший уже болезненным стояк мешал сосредоточиться на интересах журнала.  
Джаред не был в издании новичком, и не первый раз Дженсен утверждал его снимки. Однако тот впервые участвовал в съемках ежегодной рождественской статьи. В нее войдут самые популярные сцены, позы, игрушки и техники. И Дженсену предстояло свести материал в единое целое.  
Но на сей раз просмотр фотографий грозил привести к тому, что Дженсен спустил бы в штаны. Такого не случалось с... В общем, давно.  
...руки и ноги Джареда связаны за спиной, он подвешен к потолку, рот заткнут кляпом, и на задницу опускается хлыст...  
... Джаред у позорного столба: руки привязаны по бокам от головы, в кулаках у него два члена, рот распахнут, глаза закрыты, на лице следы спермы...  
... Джаред на коленях, на ногах распорка, руки скованы за спиной, ошейник с поводком туго натянуты, поводок уходит куда-то за пределы кадра, над грудью наклонена свеча...  
Стоило Дженсену откинуться в кресле и закрыть глаза, медленно поглаживая член через джинсы, как в дверь постучали. Уже поздно, он думал, что все давно ушли. Торопливо сглотнув, Дженсен сел ровно, привел себя в порядок и запихнул бумаги в папку.  
– Войдите.  
Увидев стоявшего за дверью, Дженсен чуть не застонал: его член снова ожил и дернулся. Невольно представилось, как он хватает Джареда за длинные патлы, нагибает над столом и берет прямо там.  
– Чем могу помочь? – удивительно, но голос гораздо спокойнее, чем он ожидал.  
Джаред поправил сумку на плече, хотя совсем не похоже было, что она соскальзывает, сунул руки в карманы джинсов и вошел в комнату.  
– Я хотел поговорить о съемках, запланированных на следующую неделю. “Задом вверх!”  
Он мог и не уточнять – Дженсен знал, о какой статье идет речь, и слукавил бы, если бы отрицал, что сгорает от нетерпения просмотреть фотографии. Весь визуальный ряд статьи строился на кадрах с задницей Джареда, демонстрирующих, сколько “издевательств” она может выдержать. Просто объедение!  
– Продолжай.  
– Я... – Джаред кашлянул, немного поколебавшись, но потом расправил плечи и посмотрел Дженсену в глаза.  
– Я бы предпочел, чтобы в съемках участвовал другой саб. Я девственник и не хотел бы, чтоб мой первый раз был запечатлен на камеры и выставлялся напоказ всему миру.  
Дженсен засомневался, правильно ли расслышал. На самом деле, он был уверен, что ослышался, потому что если он услышал верно, то тут же на месте сейчас и кончит. Так этот универсальный саб, согласный на все фантазии фотографов, – девственник? Пришлось впиться ногтями в ладони, чтобы спуститься на землю.  
– Эм... Дженсен? Сэр?  
Сглотнув, Дженсен открыл глаза (когда он успел их закрыть?) и увидел, что Джаред с обеспокоенным лицом обошел его стол. Сумка валялась на полу. Пришлось быстренько отвернуться вместе с креслом, пока “затруднительное положение” не стало совсем очевидным. Дженсен прокашлялся, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и овладеть своим голосом.  
– Заметано, мистер Падалеки. Я с кем-нибудь договорюсь, – прозвучало хрипло и не так непринужденно, как хотелось.  
– Сэр, я сказал что-то не то?  
– Нет.  
Видимо, получилось неубедительно, потому что Дженсен обнаружил, что руки Джареда – о, эти божественные руки! – разворачивают кресло, и ладонями, как бы невзначай сложенными внизу живота, эрекцию уже не скрыть.  
– О, вижу, – улыбнулся Джаред, подняв брови. – Мистер Эклз, – промурлыкал он, и будь все проклято, если Дженсен мог удержаться и не зажмуриться, и перестать судорожно сглатывать. – Вы возбуждены?  
Дженсен открыл глаза, но Джаред оказался не там, где он ожидал – тот стоял на коленях перед креслом, положив руки на подлокотники. Остатки профессиональной выдержки утекали, как песок сквозь пальцы.  
– Вам не терпится увидеть мою задницу раскрытой и готовой для пальцев… дилдо … секс-машин... – голос Джареда снизился до хриплого шепота, он приподнялся на коленях, и его дыхание щекотало ухо Дженсена.  
Вся сдержанность улетучилась, и Дженсен, схватив Джареда за шею, встал, не сдержав стона – движение отдалось в паху. Вцепившись Джареду в волосы на затылке, он отодвинул того на расстояние вытянутой руки.  
– Мистер Падалеки, вам лучше немедленно покинуть мой кабинет, потому что я близок к тому, чтобы...  
– Так сделай это, – голос Джареда оставался низким и хриплым, его глаза полуприкрыты, – пока нет камер.  
  
* * *  
  
Менее чем за десять минут Дженсен протащил Джареда по коридору в личную фотостудию, раздел его, нацепил на возбужденный член кольцо, нагнул над столом и привязал запястья к противоположному краю столешницы. Натянув на Джареда шлем без прорезей для глаз и вставив кляп, Дженсен одной рукой впился ему в бедро, а пальцами второй быстрыми круговыми движениями начал массировать сморщенный анус, осторожно, но непреклонно протискивая указательный палец через тесное колечко мышц в жаркую глубину.  
Джаред выгнул спину и застонал сквозь кляп, но Дженсен лишь шикнул на него, погладил по пояснице и добавил еще два смазанных пальца. Он прикусил губу, борясь с желанием взять Джареда без раздумий, но здравая часть его разума, довольно-таки малая на тот момент, настояла на своем и то и дело напоминала ему, что Джаред – саб, а потребности сабов должны идти впереди его собственных во что бы то ни стало.  
Наконец, он высвободил из джинсов собственный стояк – на кончике уже выступила смазка, из-за чего было невероятно сложно сосредоточиться на том, насколько расслаблен Джаред и долго ли над ним еще работать. Раздвинув пальцы, Дженсен наслаждался приглушенными кляпом стонами, и тем, как Джаред вздрагивал всем телом, когда он проходился по его простате, словно натягивая на свой ствол. У Дженсена самого подгибались колени.  
Дотянувшись, он стащил шлем и расстегнул кляп, любуясь тем, как Джаред дергается под его прикосновениями, когда он задевает простату. Не прекращая работать пальцами, Дженсен стащил с его члена кольцо. Стоило Джареду освободиться от кольца, как он с протяжным криком кончил. Дженсен медленно вытащил пальцы, поглаживая своего мальчика по спине, пока того покачивало на волнах оргазма.  
Джаред тяжело дышал и стонал, борясь с веревками. Только Дженсен подумал, что надо было надеть кольцо и на себя, чтобы не залить спермой спину Джареда раньше времени, как тот подал голос:  
– Проклятье, Дженсен! Пожалуйста! – взмолился он, тяжело дыша. – Я, может, и девственник, но не хрустальный же!  
Дженсен наклонился к его уху и резко куснул:  
– Я трахну тебя, когда буду готов, – прорычал он, полностью признательный, однако, за поощрение, и, не тратя времени, раскатал по стволу презерватив и покрыл его смазкой. Дженсен схватил Джареда за бедра и вошел в него сразу на всю длину и повалился ему на спину – от тесноты перед глазами заплясали цветные огоньки.  
– Блядь! – хватая ртом воздух, Джаред дернул за веревки и выгнул спину навстречу Дженсену.  
“Блядь”– не “алгоритм”, который Джаред почему-то выдал в качестве стоп-слова. Так что Дженсен начал покачивать бедрами вперед-назад, обхватив ладонью и надрачивая член Джареда, чтобы восстановить стояк.  
Дженсен потерялся в криках, которые, не сдерживаясь, издавал Джаред, и в ритмичных шлепках плоти о плоть. Через ошеломляюще короткое время от удовольствия закружилась голова, яйца поджались, и, толкнувшись в последний раз, он прикусил плечо Джареда и кончил.  
Когда волны удовольствия схлынули, и Дженсен очухался, то понял, что лежит на распластанном на столе Джареде, сжимая в ладони его обмякший член.  
  
* * *  
  
Джаред сгреб свои пальто и сумку и уже толкнул дверь наружу, в ночь, когда Дженсен заговорил:  
– Мистер Па... Джа... – он кашлянул, пытаясь подобрать подходящее обращение к Джареду теперь. – Насчет запланированных съемок, я могу...  
– Не беспокойся, Джен.  
Дженсен был уверен, что Джаред использует этот тон, чтобы успокоить его (снова), но тот подмигнул, так что он засомневался, может, его снова дразнят?  
– У меня еще есть неделя, и думаю, я только что нашел дома, который прекрасно подготовит меня к съемке своими порками.

 

 


End file.
